


birdcage

by apocrypha (rotate)



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birds, Home, Identity, Jealousy, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotate/pseuds/apocrypha
Summary: who am i to say that i belong?
Kudos: 3





	birdcage

slaine troyard does not belong.

slaine troyard does not have a place.

he is the in-between. terran by birth, and yet martian by lineage. 

he is nothing more than a filthy traitor to both sides of his heart. turning his back against his birthplace _and_ to the place that had taken him in when he had no one left.

seeing these thousands of millions of people so joyful in their own home— fully knowing where they belonged hurt him. he doesn't have that. why doesn't he have that? why doesn't he have a home to return to? a home to cry and be vulnerable and yet feel _safe_ in? 

he is stuck between the rift. like a teeter-totter, drifting to one side and then flung to another. 

those moments of power he had experienced back then were both the best and worst period of his life. that grasp of power, that influence, the flightless feeling that he could do anything he wished. all it needed was a word coming out of his mouth, and it was done. this flightless feeling— oh the irony. the irony of it all. it was so ironic that he, a terran, an alien, a foreigner, was the greatest of them all. if those back then saw him now— how would they react?

it was so ironic that despite the fact that he possessed this immense power— he was the most restrained of them all.

slaine troyard: a bird. a bird in a birdcage. a bird without wings in a birdcage. a flightless bird that yearned to soar in the sky in a birdcage.

trapped inside, with nobody to let him out.

it was so ironic that he feels as if he has been liberated by being placed into a new birdcage.

and within these cold metal cells, and dreary atmosphere— perhaps he's found his home.

slaine troyard is a bird.

he is soaring through the bright blue skies.

he is free of his chains, aiming towards the sun, aiming towards his home.


End file.
